rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
King Pascal
King Pascal is an episode of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. It premiered on August 12, 2018. Plot Rapunzel and her friends continue on their journey of following the Black Rocks, leading them to beyond the mainland and out to sea. They convert the Caravan into a boat, but a storm quickly appears and soon, everyone becomes stranded on a beautiful beach on an unidentified landmas. Everyone gets to work on building shelter and spilt into teams, deciding to make a fun contest out of it with Eugene. The boys and Fidella against Rapunzel, Cassandra, Maximus, and Pascal. Pascal tries to help in any way he can, but because of his small size, Rapunzel begins to unintentionally make him feel unimportant and treats him more of a pet than a friend. Eventually, Rapunzel, Cass, Max, and Pascal finish their hut and while they go off looking for more supplies, they are met by tiny creatures called the Lorbs. They notice that Pascal strongly resembles their King, Lizardos, the small chameleon is given royal treatment while Rapunzel, Cass, and Max get treated as his servants, causing them to realize how they have been treating Pascal the same way due to his small size. Meanwhile, Eugene, Lance and Hook Foot are building their hut. Their first hut gets carried away by ants, and the second one gets destroyed by Shorty. The Lorbs, meanwhile, plead for Pascal's help when they reveal their food source is dangerously low as they come under attack by a firefly. Because Pascal eats bugs they believe he is the solution to their problem, only for Rapunzel, Cass, and Max to discover it is a giant fire breathing firefly. They rush to warn Pascal before it is too late. Pascal faces the creature, but he quickly finds himself running for his life. He soon reunites with Rapunzel who apologizes for her earlier behavior towards him. Once the truth has been revealed to the Lorbs about who Pascal really is, Rapunzel and her friends help fight off the creature but find it almost impossible to beat. However, Rapunzel discovers the firefly is not actually evil but is simply eating too many of the Lorbs' hot peppers, resulting in the fire breath. They try to feed it more cooling food, but all attempts fail until Pascal nearly sacrifices himself to stop the creature. Once the creature has been stopped, Pascal is hailed as a hero and the group returns to Rapunzel and Cassandra's hut to relax and wait until they are rescued. Gallery King_Pascal_5.jpg King_Pascal_18.jpg King_Pascal_1.jpg King pascal raps3.jpg King pascal rapsandothers.jpg King pascal raps5.jpg King pascal raps4.jpg King pascal raps2.jpg King pascal raps.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 18.58.56 copy.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 18.58.57 copy.png King_Pascal_(4).jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 18.59.42 copy.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 18.59.56 copy.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 19.00.58 copy.png King_Pascal_(1).jpg King_Pascal_(2).jpg King_Pascal_(3).jpg King_Pascal_(6).jpg King_Pascal_(10).jpg King_Pascal_3.jpg King_Pascal_8.jpg King_Pascal_9.jpg King_Pascal_10.jpg King_Pascal_13.jpg King_Pascal_22.png King_Pascal_23.jpg King_Pascal_24.jpg Trivia *Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra wear new outfits in this episode. *The caravan is transformed into a boat, then destroyed. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Zachary Levi as Eugene *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Flula Borg as Alfons *Russi Taylor as Florina/Lorb Guard *Richard Horvitz as Jorn/Borb ru:Король Паскаль Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs